Time to seriously be together please
by Katsura018
Summary: Sequel to Time to be Together. Getting air of what Kagami did to Kuroko, the GoM members does not approve! Rated M for Kagami's thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

Time to seriously be together please

* * *

Ch. 1

"Kuroko! Come on, let's go see the campus!" The taller of the two calls out, knocking on the other's bedroom door. Silence, '_is he still asleep_?' Kagami thinks, thinking of knocking again he's taken by surprise when the doorknob moves. "Sorry... Kagami-kun, I don't think I'll be able to go... you can go by yourself..." kuroko suggest, only poking his head out of the door crack. "Hmm? Why? Not feeling well?" the other asks. "Nothing to worry about, just a slight headache. I'm worried it might turn to a fever later" he adds, his head already starting to retreat inside. "That's weird-" kuroko closes the door, leaving kagami's sentence unfinished.

'Weird? What's so weird about getting a little headache from lack of sleep?' Kuroko wonders, he wasn't able to sleep properly last night since he couldn't help think of what kagami did. He tried of thinking of something else to make him sleep but it kept going back to the kiss he received. He'd come up with a few reasons as to why the red haired teen did it. It was either a revenge for kissing him first or it was a mere greeting, but there was no need of that and kuroko already made it clear in his head that what he did was a mistake or out of impulse, maybe kagami hated it that much. Kagami said to think of it by himself, kuroko's eyes twitch, why the tiger just cant give a proper reason annoyed him. He leans his back on the door, hearing a thud from outside he wonders whether his roommate has already left. Opening the door he sees kagami kneeling in the doorway, a tray of food being neatly placed at the side. "Ah, I thought you'd be hungry" he explains "there's some medicine for headaches here too... you should eat some before taking them" he stands up, tray still in his hands and handing it to the smaller teen. Kuroko only stares for a while, making kagami feels awkward, he's already become used to it but due to yesterday it couldn't be helped. Kuroko finally grabs the tray of food, nodding a thank you and in the middle of going inside his room he states "it's kagami-kun's fault that I didn't get any sleep last night." With that, he disappears back inside his room.

Placing the tray on his bed, he hears a loud thud from outside. Curious to know what is was, he asks kagami through the door "Is everything alright?" Kuroko makes his voice louder; making sure the other heard him. He hears heavy footsteps stutter and another thud, probably on the wall. _'He fell? Tripped? And I thought I wasn't feeling well'_ "Yeah! I just tripped, I'm fine!" The other replies while he suppressed a smile.

_He was thinking about it all night? Damn... kuroko, can't you figure it out faster? _Kagami thinks, after three years of worrying so much about what the other teen felt for him and now finally getting very good signs of it, he couldn't help want things to progress more faster. He'd made a decision to wait though, thinking how amusing it would be to have the smaller teen confess to him. Knowing kuroko, he might simply just say the word with an unwavering straight face, seeing him stutter and blush while confessing was only something kagami could dream of. Either way, he'd fully accept the confession and quickly lift him up and head for the bed. Seeing kuroko blush and embarrassed had become one of kagami's goal ever since he fell for the teen. And he was sure that he could make Kuroko wear that expression as much as he wanted to… once, he confesses.

* * *

After a while, kuroko finally leaves his room to take the dirty dishes to the kitchen. He looks around the apartment, noticing that kagami was already gone. _He really left… we'll both be attending college in a few days. I wonder what'll it be like…_ he wonders, entering the living room, apparently, the medicine Kagami gave worked fine. He sits on the couch, slumping to get more comfortable. _Boring… I don't want to go outside… What should I do? Maybe I should've went with him and ignored my headache… I think it's better than waiting here. He must be staring at the college's huge gym right now… playing with some of our future teammates and getting introduces by the couch. I want to play basketball… I hope I can get along with all the other members, I'm sure they'll think that I'm weird at first but that can't be helped… I'll be with kagami-kun so it'll be fine… _

_I think I'm getting homesick… I hope Kagami-kun returns quickly… _Kuroko thinks, letting his body fall on the couch. _I wonder how the others are doing? I want to check on tetsuya#2…_ He sits up straight again, standing and heading to his room. He places himself in front of the computer and starts it up. Logging on to chat and ask about his pet.

He gets sight of #2 trough the webcam with his family, his parents didn't want the dog to be trouble while they were studying, so they refused to let the dog come with their son. After checking on his dog and family, he hovers the mouse to close the chat to log off, suddenly stopping when he gets a message from Momoi.

[Tetsu! You're online! I'm so happy!] Momoi sends, her unrequited love unwavering even after getting rejected by Kuroko when he announced to leave Japan.

[It's been a while, Momoi] Kuroko replies, happy that she seemed fine even after the rejection, it was nice to still be able to remain friends.

[Kurokochi! This is so awesome! Guess what, guess what! We're hasdfeigag] the teen receives the message, realizing the two was together at the time and probably fighting over the keyboard.

[Sorry! Kise is here, he's so annoying!] Probably, coming from Momoi.

[The two of you are together?] Kuroko asks.

[Wait! It's not what you think! Dai-chan and me were shopping and then we met Kise on the way! That's all!] She explains.

[Aomine-kun is also with you? You're all still so lively…] _How nice… _

[Tetsu… (T_T) We miss youuuuuu… You shouasfdewghl] Momoi's typing obviously interrupted.

[How's it been?] Kuroko receives, now Aomine was the one in control.

_Ah… Maybe I can ask him about that… his and Kagami-kun's way of thinking are a little alike._

[Everything's fine, by the way Aomine-kun… can I ask you something?] He sends.

[Sure, what's wrong?]

With that, Kuroko tells them everything that happened. The group pestering for more detail, most from Kise and Momoi, Aomine was letting them type.

[It was a greeting! GREETING! DON'T KEEP THINKING ABOUT IT KUROKOCHI!] Was Kise's opinion, forced opinion.

[Don't go near him! No matter what, you don't need to understand… just always remember to lock your room when you go to sleep and and and… tetsu… I'm going over there! And and and… do something!] Was Momoi's reaction, probably in panic now and being calmed down by Kise or Aomine. Kuroko can only wait for a more proper reply.

[Tetsu…?] He receives.

[Yes?]

[I've… honestly been scouted.]

[What do you mean?] Kuroko wonders how the conversation ended up there. He doesn't wonder why Aomine got scouted though.

[What you told us just now… just got me to decide whether I should take it or not.]

* * *

Author: So… I feel that I should've just added this to 'Time to be Together' (that was fail ending… I am lazy, forgive me o) Oh well… what's important is I'm deciding to continue it… (Prays it doesn't fail) Thank you all very much for reading enough to reach this part~! I don not own any of the characters… ToT Hope you all enjoyed~! Please Review~!


	2. Chapter 2

Time to seriously be together please

Ch 2

* * *

"I'm back!" the red haired announces, closing the door behind him and sloppily sitting on the couch. The teen was dead tired, being forced to play a match for practice immediately after meeting his new teammates the newbie had no choice but to oblige due to the persistent couch. The new team seemed promising, becoming a regular and being able to play in matches was a definite challenge the tiger was exited to accept. He wanted to play again so badly with Kuroko as his partner. Not getting a reply from his roommate, Kagami stands up in search of the smaller teen. He went to the kitchen where he found that kuroko had finished eating and cleaned up the kitchen a bit. Thinking that his partner's headache had gone, he head toward Kuroko's room. "Kuroko? You in there?" He knocks.

Not getting an answer even after a minute, the tiger grunts and opens the door without warning. To his surprise the teen with sky colored hair was asleep, his strands of ocean colored hair messily scattered on the table. Resting his head at the computer table which he left open, forgotten. "Geez..." Kagami sighs but he motions to grab the teen but stops when he hears a vibration. Kuroko's phone was ringing, to Kagami's utter surprise the name that flashed on the screen was Aomine's. How amusing, the generation of miracles continued to be annoying even though they were miles away. Kagami ignores the phone and lifts the sleeping body up, bridal style. He walks toward the blue bed and neatly places kuroko down, grabbing the blanket at the bottom part of the bed he planned on covering kuroko with it, he stops. Gazing down Kuroko with eyes filled with affection, he gently pokes one of Kuroko's cheeks, no reaction.

It was alright wasn't it? He already knew what the other felt and it isn't like this was his first time taking advantage of a sleeping Kuroko, like a man of his age can hold back. Silently, he leans closer to the teen and places a swift kiss on the pale cheeks. Kagami's face mere centimeters apart and reddening from the action, he continues to gaze before leaning down again.

This time, he places the kiss on the others lips. Feeling those plump soft lips once again, he quickly retreats when he hears Kuroko's voice. It was the phone, voicemail. As much as he didn't want to hear Aomine's voice and quickly leave the room, he stayed and continued to cover kuroko with the blanket he held. After the beep he finally hears Aomine's message and makes a face of despair. [Tetsu, I just accepted the offer, the locations a bit far but I can visit you at least every weekend, pick me up at the airport okay? But don't bring that Kagamidiot along, see you!] Aomine was... his rival was... coming here... every weekend...

* * *

By the time kuroko was awake, not minding his phone, he wonders how he got in bed and goes out of his room to wash his face, thinking it was morning. "Oh, Kagami-kun good morning" he greets earning a comically disturbed face from the red haired teen. "It's already late afternoon, you practically slept the entire day" he reveals. "Oh... I see..." Kuroko replies, emotionless and continuing to walk to the kitchen where he saw his portion of probably lunch at the table. He fixed his hair, washed his face and ate while Kagami blankly stared at the television. He was nervous, he needed them to progress faster, seeing kuroko confess would be a treat but that might take too long and Aomine would be there already and might interfere. He had to do it, again he swear to himself that he'd confess now, praying it finally succeeds. After confessing he'll wait for any simple reaction and convince him that what Kuroko found a weird feeling was actually love. Though it might end up being a bit forceful, he had to do it before Aomine comes.

* * *

Leaning on the couch, he sighs and calls kuroko "Kuroko, there's somethi-" he stops as he notices that kuroko was already sited next to him "Yes? Kagami-kun" he asks, staring at the teen. Kagami gawks for a second before collecting himself; he was giving him a heart attack in many different ways without having the slightest idea about it. "Haa... kuroko"

"You see..." he starts, already stuttering and ones again making kuroko a bit annoyed. "We've known each other for a long while and I was thinking..." gosh, was this some sort of proposal? That was a weird line to use. "Kagami-kun are you alright?" He asks as his sky blue eyebrows furrowed a bit, a bit worried. Kagami sighs, there was nothing to worry about now, he was sure that kuroko felt the same. "Kuroko..." he tries again, gaining the smaller teen's full attention."... I like you"

* * *

Author: Thank you very much for reading all the way here! Yes, short chapter but I wanted it to end there, aha… I do not own the characters and... I think I'm lost...

…(got lost at school while typing this _ ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi to all this story's followers, you're all going to hate me for this, but it must be done. First off, let me give you reasons for this unfortunate happening. First reason would be school. Second would be that I have no idea how to continue this story, I'm pretty sure I had one but I forgot. So…. Yeah, this story will no longer be continued. I am terribly sorry. Thanks for reading this at least. This is the second story of Kuroko no Basket that I've dropped TToTT, clearly not a good sign but selfish as it may seem of me, please continue to support my soon to be made other fanfictions once Christmas break arrives or summer vacation starts….

Here's a little summary of them…  
Kuroko's Puppet Show – Kuroko always felt their stares, their affections and small signs of awkwardness whenever he'd stare at them back, he just didn't think it would last up to their adulthood. Now a teacher at a kindergarten and the others having a job of their own, kuroko has had enough. Troublesome visiting whenever he's at work and random, coincidence as they state, meet ups in random streets just to be able to keep in touch with him. He has had it with the Middle school teammates and Kagami… So he decides to get a little help… from his students. Using the GoM + Kagami as story characters/puppets… he lets the kids think of his way out the harem. Multi-pairs (undecided)

Mouse – Kuroko is a mouse. Akashi is a cat. Aomine, Murasakibara, Kise, Midorima and Kagami are dogs. No one notices Kuroko at first until Aomine sees him, scaring the poor mouse, but chooses to tease him instead. Akashi sees him and chases him… tortures him… thinking of nurturing him to be a big mouse to feast on. Murasakibara tosses him around like a toy. Midorima ignores him. Kise thinks he's cute and likes to follow him around, if he can even trail him. Kagami finds him annoying but shows him his gentle side sometimes by saving him from the others. Basically their daily lives as animals.

What do you think? Sounds interesting? I know you all hate me aha (TTuTT;)


End file.
